


Don't Be A Hero

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Sadnoblade, Technoangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Techno watches as Tommy stands on the podium, genuinely confused.“You’re a hero, Tommy!”Techno flinches.--Techno watches as Wilbur explodes L’manburg, confusion filling his entire being.--“I thought this was us taking down the government. Not taking over the government.”--"Heroes die. The reason why Technoblade never dies is because I'm not a hero, Tommy."
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	Don't Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> pfft, me supposed to be writing for Smiles Hid Broken Hearts and Tired Eyes  
> also me, writing technoangst ._.

Technoblade followed as they walked to the festival podium after the unexpected end to the war - Jschlatt simply dying from a heart attack (and maybe too much alcohol), Dream  _ surrendering.  _ It was suspicious, but maybe - just maybe - it would be that simple. 

Wilbur clapped Tommy on the back, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, Tommy.. But get on that podium! You’re the only one fit for president!”

Techno hesitated in his steps.  _ President? _

Tommy went to the back, climbing up to the podium.

And Techno didn’t see his little brother. He only saw a  _ ruler,  _ a head of government.

He froze, terrible memories returning.  _ There are reasons why Technoblade hates governments.  _

Only Phil knows the reasons, only Phil - not his two brothers, who called him when they were kicked out  _ (because of the government),  _ Wilbur who begged him to get Schlatt out of power, Tommy who looked up with a firm, agreeing glance when Techno brought his only demands - his demands of anarchy.

Techno looked at his hands, looked back up to Tommy making his speech. Then Tommy stepped down, refused power and Techno felt only relief.

Until Wilbur stood up. And Techno hates this, because all they did was remove one ruler to replace him with another. A  _ hostile take-over. _

_ (“Why would I want power?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Everybody wants power, Techno - and you have gained too much.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I did that for the kingdom-” _

_ “How do I know that?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I  _ **_killed_ ** _ for you-” _

_ “You fought in the war for power.”) _

“I can’t be ruler either. Tubbo? Get up here.”

Tubbo. On the podium again, standing right there. In the middle, like he had only a few days ago.

_ “Kill him, Techno! Kill him  _ **_right now!_ ** _ ” _

“I-I didn’t really expect this,” Tubbo laughs. Nervously, but not terrified. Not like his terrified giggle from the festival day.

Techno doesn’t like this.

In his inventory are six wither skulls. A stack of soul sand. 

_ Should he do it? _ _  
_ _  
_ Perhaps he should wait. 

But not once is he acknowledged; not once is he thanked for the stacks of resources he gave Pogtopia, nobody claps his back and says ‘congrats’ Technoblade. All that’s heard is Tommy being called a hero. 

_ (There are no heroes.) _

Techno realizes he was used. A tool.  _ A weapon.  _

_ “We have the blade,” Tommy had said proudly. _

Before, Techno was absolutely delighted - now, he feels sick, because  **the blade** wasn’t an ally.  **The blade** was just a weapon.

\--

L’manburg explodes. Wilbur’s gone  _ mad,  _ from the loss of power and explodes the land he fought so hard for. Techno’s hair is out of the loose ponytail it usually is, his cape burnt at the edges from the explosion - it doesn’t have fire protection or blast protection even. But he has multiple capes, so it’s okay.

Thing is, Technoblade’s only focusing on his cape because his mind can’t wrap around the fact that Wilbur would blow up his own nation. Right after they  _ win.  _

Wilbur was the traitor, and although Techno’s always on the side of chaos, he’s never been one for such betrayal. He catches Tommy’s confused, anguished look. 

Pain fills his entire being, and he jumps to one side of the exploded pathway, taking out the wither skulls. 

Tommy’s voice speaks up behind him, “Techno?! What are you  _ doing?!” _

Techno reaches into his bag and puts the pig mask back onto his face; he’d only removed it because it made him ‘less intimidating’ toward their allies.

“Tommy, do you think you’re a hero?”

Tommy flinches. Techno is only disappointed.

“See, Tommy, the  _ thing  _ about heroes is that they don’t  **get** a happy ending,” Techno’s bitter words are spit out before he can stop them. Terrible, wretched memories of betrayal fill his mind.

“Heroes  _ die,  _ Tommy. Heroes are used as weapons, as propaganda and then when they gain too much power they’re  **discarded,** Tommy.”

Techno turns around, gold crown on his head shining in the light, the smoke from the explosions filling the area. He grins, his eyes full of pain - not that anybody can see so.

“Techno, but- heroes  _ win, _ ” Tommy tried to reason. Techno knew it wasn’t true.

“Let me tell you of a  _ story,  _ Tommy.”

And Techno tells the story of a young man, who did  **everything** for his country - only to be rejected and hated. 

Techno tells the story of himself.

Tommy’s horrified, but Techno isn’t done.

“Tommy, I told you I’m an anarchist. I thought this was us taking down the government. Not taking over the government. All you guys did was chase after a tyrant and take over the nation he was rightfully elected into!” Technoblade laughs, realizing the logic in his own words. It looked like Tommy and everybody else watching realized the same logic. 

Techno set the wither formation down twice, taking out the wither skulls. 

"Heroes  _ die _ . The reason why Technoblade never dies is because I'm  **not** a hero, Tommy." 

Techno spawns in two withers, screams heard as the beasts begin forming, Techno himself taking the moment to enderpearl away, to his base under the lake, to the netherite base he had. 

He removes two blocks, revealing a pathway with a railroad heading farther than his render distance. Two minecarts sat with chests, one minecart in front for himself to ride in. He quickly grabs the most necessary items, takes his halloween event-mobs into two other minecarts, and he hops into his own minecart to ride away from L’manburg, from Dream SMP land, from everywhere and everyone. 

As the minecarts lead him out, he watches for the buttons he must press. The first one detonates the tnt to explode his base, the rest following destroys the rails behind him.

Techno should’ve known things would end up like this. 

Nothing good ever stays, after all.

\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Long ago, a noble rose up in war - the nephew of the king, volunteering to fight in the war for the good of the country. He was a hero all around, leading their country to winning the long war. He came back, applauded and congratulated. 

But as he rose in popularity, more people expected for him to be rewarded the throne instead of the crown prince. The king didn’t like that. The king, a man the hero thought of as a father,  _ betrayed  _ this hero. 

And then the hero turned, the hero killed his own family. He wasn’t a hero anymore. He was a villain.

A villain known for his pink hair, his red coat, his golden crown. 

Then, a fisher finds the villain on his shore. 

And the fisher gives him a home. The fisher is different, is good. The villain feels at home.

The fisher brings home two more; a bard and a child. At first, they’re not very close. The child is too excited, the bard too untrustworthy. 

Then, they bond. They become a family.

A fisher, a villain, a bard, and a child.

Things change, when the villain decides to leave. The villain becomes a farmer, slowly losing his reputation of a villain to one of a farmer; but he is still a villain. Only villains kill their family.

After the villain leaves, the bard takes the child to another country.

Then, the bard tries to start his  _ own  _ country. The bard brings the child into war. They do not win, but they compromise.

The bard makes a stupid mistake. An election, and the bard loses to a ram. The ram is cruel and power-hungry, and when the villain is called - he is used as a weapon.

Then the villain leaves.

Technoblade never dies, as heroes die, but he is a villain. 

**Author's Note:**

> no seriously follow my twitter feed me clout im begging u @c_thegenz 
> 
> im kidding u dont have to!
> 
> do love comments tho <3
> 
> EDIT 1/6/21: HOLY FUCK TECHNOBLADE SAID THE LINE. ODJAWNANJWNDWMA


End file.
